SCP-0110
Subject Class: Disharmonious Subject identified as SCP-0110, colloquially referred to as 'Parasprites'. Appearances of this creature in Griffin homesteads date back to 768 B.R., first recorded in the Animale Seraphinianus. Trace specimens migrated to Equestria when the earliest oceanic trade routes between Equestria and the Griffin Kingdom arose. Units of Honesty Department are to be advised that full disclosure around all incidents related to SCP-0110 is to be exercised, within Foundation Guidelines. Special Containment Procedures During periods of containment or transport, specimen are to be stored in containment cells of any size or proportion. These cells are not to be made out of any organic or soft materials (including wood and WPCs), and no such objects are to placed into the containment chambers with the subject. Maximum one specimen per containment vessel- any additional specimens generated in a single holding cell are to be immediately relocated or disposed of. Designated natural habitats for the specimen are the Hive-A facility on Ursa Isle and Hive-B on Hoovegorod. Description Instances of SCP-0110 are small circular insectoid creatures of varying colors, typically about 5.6 cm in height with wings retracted. The full life cycle of this creature is unknown, as they are physically full adults by birth and do not seem to be affected by further aging. Specimen automatically disappear when their flesh is punctured or otherwise lethally injured, signifying their 'death' and making autopsies of this subject impossible. No investigation on SCP-0110's inner workings on a live specimen have ever proven successful. Both it's wings and it's legs can be detached without initiating the self-destruction process or eliciting a visible negative response from the specimen. SCP-0110 specimen are able to ingest and seemingly instantly digest any soft tissue or material that is itself organic, or is organic in origin, despite not showing any signs of having the internal organs to perform either of these processes. Specimen reproduce asexually, generating a new instance of SCP-0110 shortly after consumption of any large object it deems edible. If kept together, specimen form small swarms which have the potential to grow infinitely in size if left to it's own devices. These creatures are considered inorganic aglaophotis instances, as they can only be initially formed through minor instant creation spells, and are generally thought to have been formed over the course of SCP-0001's initial reign. While SCP-0110 does devour corpses as it devours all organic matter, it seems to consider living creatures inedible. There are no proven records of a specimen directly assaulting any living organism. Reported Incidents *768 B.R. - Mentioned in a side note in the Animale Seraphinianus, a twenty-thousand page bestiary written by Doris Serifini of the Griffin Kingdom. *352 B.R. - Massive infestation decimates Griffin farms and homesteads. Swarm is eventually passified in a combined effort between concerned farmers and landowners and government enforcements. *334 B.R. - Griffin land owner found dead after a small swarm wiped out his crops and livestock. Authorities blamed his death on the swarm. Specific details of this report are largely unknown. *333 B.R. - EXPUNGED *312 B.R. - A small swarm stowing away on the ship is determined to be the cause of the disappearance of the S.S. Serendipity, a prominent Griffin trade ship. *305 B.R. - Small infestation destroying a few Griffin homesteads mentioned in local news articles. *260 B.R. - Swarm devastates small coastal town of Seleucus, now known as Marehattan. First reported incident of Parasprite Infestation on Equestrian land. *243 B.R. - Small infestation of Parasprites terrorizes the Equestrian capital city of Canterlot, ended when soldiers and security workers discovered and destroyed a parasprite hive in a nearby cave. *239 B.R. - Small infestation destroying a few Griffin homesteads mentioned in local news articles. *110 B.R. - Huge swarm of Parasprites said to be the cause of the destruction of the terrorist camp along Hayseed forest. *1 A.R. - Infestation of Parasprites deals permanent damage to the town of Ponyville of Equestria. Last known incident of Parasprite infestation before the species was indoctrinated into the SCP-E program.